Rückruf der Kuscheltiere (Episodenmitschrift)
Hauptartikel: Rückruf der Kuscheltiere (Episode) Charaktere: *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *Mason *Phil *Alice Lemurengehege Julien erwacht gerade von einem Nachmittagsschläfchen und streckt sich gähenend. Als er ein wenig umherschaut, sieht er plötzlich lauter Morts, die sich durch den Zoo bewegen. King Julien: (erschrocken) "Wa-was ist das? Wie… wie kommen all diese Morts… Hilfe! (er läuft zu Maurice) M-Maurice, da sind Morts, hier, dort und uberall! Ich muss wohl traumen, eine ganz furchtbare Traum in meinem Kopf! Wah! Schnell, (er streckt ihm einen Arm hin) kneif mich, (er hält ihm sein Bein hin) beiß mich, jetzt gib mir eine Ohrfeige, (er dreht sich um und zeigt mit seinem Schwanz auf seinen Po) klatsch mir auf den Po! Ah, bin ich schon wach?" Maurice: (hebt ein Plüschtier auf) "Das sind die neuen Mort-Plüschpuppen aus dem Zoo-Souvenirshop, die Kinder lieben sie." King Julien: (hebt ebenfalls eine vermeintliche Plüschpuppe auf) "Hah, kuck dir nur diese doofe Mort-Puppendinger an, das ist das absolut hasslichste und blodeste…" Maurice: "Äh… Das ist offen gesagt der echte Mort." Julien, der Mort am Schwanz hochhält, piekst ihm in den Bauch, daraufhin pupst Mort. Mort: "Hi, ich bins!" (Julien lässt ihn angewidert auf den Boden fallen) Zoovenirshop Eine Zooversammlung findet statt. Mason führt Wort, während Phil von einem Zettel abliest und in Zeichensprache übersetzt. Mason: "Also schön, kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Bitte unterlasst es, Besuchern die Hüte vom Kopf zu reißen, wenn sie an eurem Gehege entlang spazieren. Das hat rechtliche Konsequenzen, und weitaus wichtiger: Es ist schlichtweg unhöflich. (Phil teilt Mason etwas mit) Natürlich können wir sie weiterhin mit Kacke bewerfen, das… ist Tradition." (die beiden Schimpansen grinsen sich an) Julien sitzt beleidigt mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Verkaufsstand mit den Mort-Puppen. Marlene und Skipper begutachten das Spielzeug. Marlene: "Diese neuen Mort-Puppen sind echt niedlich." Skipper: "Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, sie als geradezu hinreißend zu bezeichnen, Marlene." Mort: (taucht zwischen den Puppen auf) "Hihihi, je mehr von mir, desto besser!" Mort wälzt sich in einem Fass voller Plüschtiere herum. Julien beobachtet ihn weiter mit beleidigt verschränkten Armen. Marlene: (zu Julien:) "Hey, Kopf hoch, du hast wenigstens ein Spielzeug. Die letzte Lieferung Otter-Puppen wurde in die Fabrik zurückgeschickt." King Julien: "Uaaah, in die Fabrik zuruckgeschickt?" (seine Laune bessert sich schlagartig) Marlene: "Nun, (sie hebt eine Otter-Puppe hoch) sie hatten so einige, tja, wie soll ich sagen, äh, geringfügige Defekte." (der Kopf der Puppe springt hoch und trifft dabei Mort) King Julien: (grinst hinterhältig) "Defekte? Hmmm… Gar keine schlechte Idee." Am nächsten Tag stehen einige Menschen mit Mort-Plüschtieren in den Händen protestierend vor dem Zoovenirshop, der augenscheinlich geschlossen ist. Pinguingehege (außen) Rico und Skipper, der durch ein Fernglas schaut, stehen auf der Insel des Geheges. Marlene stößt dazu. Marlene: "Hey, wa-was hat der Tumult zu bedeuten?" Skipper: "Keine Ahnung, ich werde auf den Bericht meines Außeneinsatzsteams warten müssen, ehe ich Defcon Rot ausrufe." Marlene: "Aha. Ganz kurz, äh, was genau ist ein Defcon Rot?" Skipper: "Das ist geheim. Hoffe nur, dass du niemals einen erleben wirst, Schwester." Kowalski und Private tauchen durch das Loch in der Insel auf. Kowalski: "Skipper, die Befunde lassen darauf schließen, dass die neuen Plüsch-Morts mit einer toxischen Substanz besudelt worden sind." Private: "Sie rufen den gesamten Bestand in die Fabrik zurück." Marlene: "Was, ein Fabrikrückruf? (nachdenklich) Hey, Moment mal…" Private: "Oh-oh, Alice im Anmarsch!" Die Pinguine und Marlene stellen sich in einer Reihe auf. Alice kommt mit einem Haufen Kartons gefüllt mit Plüschtieren am gehege vorbei. Alice: "Kein Wunder, dass die die Dinger zurückschicken, (sie riecht an den Kartons) Pfui Teufel!" Marlene springt mit einem lauten Platsch ins Wasser, daraufhin schaut Alice ins Pinguingehege, bemerkt allerdings nichts Auffälliges und geht weiter. Private: "Skipper, sieh nur!" Sie beobachten, wie Mort auf der Mauer des Lemurengeheges neben Alices Kartons herrennt. Mort: "Nein, das bin ich da drin, ich mag mich! Bring mich zurück, ich-" (er fällt in den obersten Karton, der noch geöffnet ist Skipper: "Knopfauge!" Mort: "He, wieso stinken die anderen Ichs so, ich wollte-" Alice schließt den Karton und tackert ihn zu. Mort ist noch immer in der Kiste. Lemurengehege Julien liegt auf seinem Liegestuhl und entspannt sich. Marlene kommt zu ihm. Marlene: (verärgert) "Das warst du, nicht wahr?!" King Julien: "Nein, naturlich nicht, wie gewagt von dir! Was meinst du?" Auch die Pinguine kommen dazu. Skipper: "Was hast du mit den Mort-Plüschtieren gemacht?" King Julien: "Ich bin sicher, ich habe nicht die geringste, diffuseste Ahnung, von was ihr da auch immer sprecht." Rückblende: Man sieht Julien, der mit einem Karton Plüschtiere auf der Mauer des Stinktiergeheges entlang läuft. Er nimmt die Kiste und wirft die Spielzeuge in das Gehege. '''King Julien:' (in der Rückblende) "Oh ja, schnappt sie euch, meine muffelnden schwarz-weißen Freunde! Ja! Spruht sie ordentlich voll! Du da! Los! Spruh! Du hast was ubersehen." Er fängt listig an zu lachen und hüpft von einem Bein auf das andere. Da ist seine geistige Rückblende vorbei und ohne nachzudenken, hüpft er auf seinem Liegestuhl genauso herum wie vorher auf der Gehegemauer. Skipper und Marlene schauen ihn skeptisch an. King Julien: "Na schon, ich war vielleicht indirekt auf eine Weise, die nicht meine Schuld ist, verantwortlich fur den Ruckruf der doofen Mort-Puppen. Wen interessiert's." Skipper: "Mort!" Marlene: "Den echten Mort! Den, der von Alice mit seinen Kuscheltieren weggekarrt worden ist!" Maurice erschrickt. King Julien: "Hahaha, Stopp! Hort auf, solchen Blodsinn zu reden. Der echte Mort ist hier, sicher und wohlbehalten, hab ich Recht, Mort? (er tätschelt seinen Kopf, doch wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich um eine Puppe, denn sein Kopf springt ab. Julien hebt den restlichen Körper der Puppe hoch und hält sich die Nase zu) Konnnen wir nicht einfach den hier behalten?" Marlene: "Irgendjemand muss ihm hinterher." Skipper: "Keine Sorge, sowas machen wir doch ständig." Die Pinguine und Marlene machen sich aus dem Staub. Julien sieht langsam ein, was er getan hat. King Julien: "Maurice, was habe ich nur getan? Ich vermisse es jetzt schon, den nervigen Mort um mich zu haben, damit ich ihn hassen kann." Pinguingehege (innen) Kowalski steuert eine Außenkamera, die mit dem Fernseher der Pinguine verbunden ist, um die Adresse der Fabrik, an die die Plüsch-Morts zurückgeschickt werden, auszumachen. Kowalski: "Wir haben die Adresse, die uns zur Zielperson führt, Skipper." Skipper: "Fehlt noch ein Beförderungsmittel." Tierpfleger-Büro Alice telefoniert aufgebracht und bemerkt so nicht, dass die Pinguine Papier, einen Karton und einen Stift entwenden. '''Alice:' "Ich sagte Harry unmissverständlich, dass ich ihn aufschreibe, wenn er nochmal zu spät kommt! … Hey, ich weiß über alles bescheid, was hier passiert, über alles!" Straße Die Pinguine verstecken sich unter dem Karton und laufen zu einem Postkasten. Dort springen sie schließlich mitsamt der Kiste hinen. Postkasten Skipper: "Kowalski, Bericht." Kowalski: "Es ist dunkel." Skipper: "Was du nicht sagst. Rico, Ausrüstungscheck! (Rico würgt mehrere Gegenstände hervor) Hervorragend. Private, sprich dich aus!" Private: "Sind… Sind wir schon da?" Skipper: "Noch nicht, Private. Abwarten… Abwarten… Und ausrücken, jetzt! (die Pinguine springen aus dem Postkasten, doch um sie herum ist kein Mensch zu sehen) Alles klar, zurück in die Kiste." Schimpansengehege Marlene: "Gibts was Neues von der Rettungsaktion?" Mason: "Ja, wir haben eine Auslieferungsbestätigung. Skipper und Co wurden um ganz genau 7:30 morgens der Fabrik zugestellt. Ostküstenzeit. Gegengezeichnet durch einen gewissen C. W. Smith." Fabrik Man sieht C. W. Smith, der ausgeknockt am Boden liegt. Rico sitzt auf ihm drauf. Skipper: "Rico, schaff ihn außer Sichtweite. Kowalski, hast du den optischen Scanner kurzgeschlossen?" Kowalski: (sitzt auf einem Kopiergerät, das seinen Hintern kopiert) "Irgendwie kriege ich den Netzhautverschlüsselungscode nicht geknackt." Skipper: "Bleib dran, Mort ist hier irgendwo, und er zählt auf uns." Ein Fabrikmitarbeiter leert den Karton Plüschtiere, in dem sich der echte Mort befindet, auf ein Fließband und betätigt einen Knopf, woraufhin sich das Band in Bewegung setzt. Mort taucht zwischen den Stofftieren auf und schnappt nach Luft. Inzwischen sitzen Kowalski, Skipper und Rico zu dritt auf dem Kopierer und versuchen, ihn zu deaktivieren. Skipper: "Positionswechsel zwecks Abgleich, auf mein Zeichen. Fünf, vier, drei…" Der Karton, auf dem Private sitzt, fängt an zu wackeln, und Private fällt schreiend herunter und läuft davon. Skipper: "Ausweichmanöver, wir haben Feindbewegung!" (sie springen vom Kopierer) Private: "Skipper, wir stehen unter Feuer!" Skipper: "Wir teilen aber auch welches aus, nicht wahr, Rico? (Rico spuckt einen Flammenwerfer aus und geht auf den Karton zu) Ruhig Blut, Jungs, macht euch bereit, diesen Marshmallow zu rösten!" Der Karton springt hin und her und öffnet sich schließlich. Darin sitzt Julien, der sich mithilfe von Luftpolsterfolie eine Hängematte gebastelt und den Karton von innen wie ein Hotelzimmer gestaltet hat. In der Hand hält er eine Tüte Popcorn. King Julien: "Haha, will jemand Popcorn? Es ist ganz frisch!" Private: "Julien!" Kowalski: "Wie kommt der denn hierher?" King Julien: (springt aus dem Karton) "Oh, ich habe mich selbst verschickt per Super-Erste-Klasse-Overnight-Express, so muss eine Konig unterwegs sein." Skipper: "Aber… Du bist doch der Grund, weshalb Mort überhaupt hier ist!" King Julien: "Und deswegen muss ich meine konigliche Klugheit zur Verfugung stellen. Also, wer genießt die Ehre, meine Gepack zu tragen?" (er zeigt auf eine Menge Kisten und Koffer hinter sich) Skipper: "Rico, stempel seine königliche Hoheit als Zurück an Absender." Rico wickelt Julien in Polsterfolie und hängt ihn kopfüber an ein Seil. King Julien: "Ihr habt gewonnen, vergesst das Gepack." Kowalski: "Skipper, wir könnten durchaus ein zusätzliches Augenpaar für unsere linke Flanke brauchen." (Rico nickt zustimmend) Skipper: (seufzt genervt) "Na schön, Ringelschwanz, du bist dabei." King Julien: "Uhuhuhu, Ringelschwanz! Ist das meine Codename?" Die Pinguine und Julien stehen versteckt hinter einem Stapel Kisten. Skipper gibt ein paar Flossenzeichen und der Rest des Teams macht sich auf den Weg. Einzig Julien versteht Skippers Anweisung nicht, sodass dieser die Geste entnervt immer und immer wieder wiederholt. Skipper: "Na los, beweg deinen Hintern! Geh endlich auf deinen Beobachtungsposten!" King Julien: "Wieso hast du das nicht einfach gesagt?" Er spaziert singend los und Skipper sieht ihm verärgert hinterher. Indessen kommt Mort, der immer noch auf dem Fließband festsitzt, dem Häckselgerät immer näher. Durchsage: "Scherzartikel bereit zur sofortigen Vernichtung." Mort: (in Panik) "Uaaaaaaah! Hilft mir denn niemand?" Er springt auf und versucht, in die andere Richtung zu flüchten. Währenddessen entdeckt Julien einen Haufen Julien-Kuscheltiere. King Julien: "Oh nein, diese Krone ist vollig verkehrt. Meine noble konigliche Nase sieht viel zu groß aus. (er wirft eine Puppe weg) Wo ist die Qualitätskontrolle in diesem Saustall?" Die Puppe landet zwischen zwei großen Zahnrädern, Funken sprühen und eine Warnleuchte fängt an zu blinken. Die Pinguine verstecken sich schnell hinter einigen Kisten, als ein paar Fabrikarbeiter gelaufen kommen. Julien, der weiter in dem Puppenhaufen wühlt, wird von Skipper zur Seite in eine Kiste mit Schaumstoffchips gestoßen. Als die Arbeiter außer Sicht sind, tauchen die Beiden aus dem Schaumstoff auf. King Julien: "Was?!" Skipper: "Du bist ab jetzt offiziell ein Risiko für diese Operation. (man hört Mort nach Hilfe schreien) Im Eilschritt, Männer! (er packt Julien und drückt ihn wieder in die Kiste) Und du bleibst einfach außer Sichtweite, Ringelschwanz." Mort ist noch immer auf dem Fließband und bahnt sich seinen Weg über jede Menge Stofftiere, die auf dem Weg zum Häcksler sind. Die Pinguine kommen mit einem Kranhaken angeschwungen, Kowalski übernimmt das Steuerboard und die anderen drei landen auf dem Fließband. Skipper schnappt Mort. Skipper: "Kowalski, drück den Notstopp! (Kowalski drückt einen gelben Knopf, doch das Band wird nicht langsamer, sondern eine Presse wird aktiviert) Not den Drückstopp! (er drückt noch mehr Knöpfe) Stopp auf Notdrück!" (er springt auf dem Steuerboard herum, doch aktiviert dadurch nur noch mehr tödliche Einrichtungen) Private: (ängstlich) "Skipper!" Skipper: "Was ist das hier denn bloß für eine kranke abartige Fabrik!" Kowalski: (hebt den Deckel des Sicherungskastens ab) "Haltet durch, ich werde die Hauptsicherung kurzschlie-" Er kommt mit einem Fuß auf das Fließband und wird mitgerissen. Am Ende des Fließbandes angelangt, klammern sich Skipper und Kowalski fest und retten die beiden anderen Pinguine, die nun direkt über dem Schredder hängen, welcher die Stofftiere zerhäckselt und in einen Schmelztiegel streut. Skipper: "Rico, überrasch mich!" Rico würgt einen schweren würfelförmigen Gegenstand hervor, der in den Schredder fällt und diesen zerstört. Dadurch stoppen einige Zahnräder und springen aus ihren Verankerungen. Eines davon prallt gegen das Fließband, wodurch die Pinguine in die Luft geschleudert werden und in den Schmelztiegel zu fallen drohen. Skipper: "Möchte irgendjemand noch was sagen?" Sie klammern sich schreiend aneinander, doch in letzter Sekunde werden sie von einem Seil erfasst und in Sicherheit gezogen. King Julien: "Der Retter Ringelschwanz ist da!" Skipper: "Ringelschwanz!" Julien steht auf dem Kranhaken und hält das Seil, das die Pinguine und Mort umwickelt, in der Hand fest. King Julien: "Nicht notig, dass ihr auf die Knie fallt und mich anbetet." Er knallt gegen eine Wand und mit ihm die Pinguine. Als sie sich von der Wand ablösen, fallen sie in einen Schacht voller Stofftiere, der sie direkt in eine versandbereite Kiste transportiert. Mort: "Oh, wir sind in Sicherheit, wir sind-" Die Kiste wird verschlossen und mit einem Etikett, das an den Central Park Zoo adressiert ist, versehen. Zoovenirshop Mason: "Also, zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt gibt es keine Nachricht von den Pinguinen oder Julien bezüglich ihrer heldenhaften Bemühungen, Mort zu retten. Ich fürchte, wir müssen vom Schlimmsten ausgehen." Marlene und Maurice sind traurig. Da bewegt sich die Kiste, auf der Mason und Phil sitzen, und eine Ladung Stofftiere purzelt heraus. Kowalski, Private, Rico und Skipper und Julien, die Mort an den Händen hochhalten, kommen zum Vorschein. Mort: "Hi!" Marlene: "Wuuhuu, hey, ihr habt's geschafft!" Maurice: "Und Mort, er ist wieder zu Hause!" Alle jubeln und die Lemuren umarmen sich freudig. King Julien: "Oh, ich bin ja so froh, meine Gefolge wieder zusammenzuhaben. Mort, es steht dir frei, mich weiter zu verehren." Mort: "Zuhause ist es am schönsten!" Marlene: "Guckt euch das an, der Zoo hat einen neuen Bestseller!" Sie zeigt auf einen Ständer mit Private-Kuscheltieren. Skipper: "Na sieh doch mal einer an. Hut ab, Private. (er haut Private auf den Rücken, doch dieser fällt prompt um. Skipper stellt verunsichert fest, dass es nur eine Stoffpuppe ist) Private? Private?" Fabrik Private läuft immer noch auf dem Fließband um sein Leben. Private: (panisch) "Hallo? Hört mich jemand?" Kategorie:Episodenmitschriften